Apart from fossil fuels, energy carriers in form of biomass are increasingly used. Biomass is considered to particularly comprise plants, components of plants, biomass and by-products of vegetable and animal origin and wood.
Conventionally, for energy production by means of biomass the same is simply burned. This procedure has several drawbacks. In dependence of the type of biomass to be burned, transportation, storage and handling for burning, particularly in private households, can be much more complex as compared with fossil fuels. As illustrative example, here it is referred to the use of straw as fuel. Further, in this procedure legal regulations, which relate to noxious emissions and efficiency in burning of biomass, can be violated if untreated biomass is used.
Due to its high energy content, wood represents a preferred biomass. In order to be able to even utilize wood in form of wood clippings, swarfs and the like, it is known to fabricate so-called wood pellets and to use the same for energy production. Comparable with coal or char briquettes, they can be easily transported, stored and handled during burning.
In view of the plurality of different types of biomass and the increasing demand for alternative energy carriers, it is desirable to provide, apart from wood, fuels from different biomasses being easy to transport, store and handled during burning.